Amnesia and a Letter Never Sent
by puffinperfection
Summary: AU. Toris Laurinatis' long-time love Natalya Arlovskaya falls victim to amnesia, and he and her siblings realize they could change Natalya and her outlooks entirely. However, once they find a letter written by Natalya herself, they realize just how selfish their desires are. Mainly LietBel with hints of multiple other pairings.


"Ivan, Natalya, you're here just in time! Oh, and you remembered to bring those three! It's good I made some extra food. Merry Christmas Eve!"

Katyusha Braginskaya ushered her younger siblings and their friends Eduard, Toris, and Raivis inside, a smile wide on her face. She shut the door tightly and smiled at the five. Her grin was brighter than the Christmas tree in the corner, and it was obvious that she had the holiday spirit. Why wouldn't she though, she was spending this Christmas Eve with her family and closest friends.

"So, Ivan, how is everything going with Yao?" she asked as she rushed to help her younger brother to remove his coat.

"We've been good, thanks. I would've brought him, but he doesn't much celebrate, so he decided not to come." Yao was Ivan's Chinese boyfriend who acted somewhat scared of Ivan. Katyusha thought they were sweet together, and made every attempt she could to get thetwo t come over together. He interested her, she would say.

"Wonderful!" She turned to her younger sister Natalya, who was slowly making her way out of her long coat. "How are you and Alfred getting along? I thought you were bringing him with you."

Natalya straight up ignored her older sister, which sparked suspicion in Katyusha. She turned to Ivan with a look that said, _Is everything okay with them?_ He shrugged, so that ruled out one thing.

Alfred was Natalya's obnoxious boyfriend, who Ivan didn't much like. Toris, Raivis, Eduard, nor Katyusha knew why he disliked him, but they always thought (and Toris even hoped) that Ivan had scared him away.

"Well, why don't we gather in the dining room? All the food is finished."

The six filed into the kitchen as Katyusha rambled on about how "happy she was that her family was together."

"Why don't you sit here?" Toris asked Natalya, patting the vacant seat next to his own. His small smile gradually grew as Natalya took the place with no objections.

Toris had had a crush on Natalya ever since they were in grade school. The affections weren't returned, however, and a lot of people joked about how she was too obsessed with Ivan to ever care for Toris. Toris always said it wasn't obsession, she was simply being protective of her older brother. It

wasn't a smart idea to confront Natalya about her "obsession" with Ivan. She would threaten to take a knife to your back or, if she were in a good mood, tell them she simply loved him like a brother. Never once did Toris or Natalya use the word obsession to describe her love for Ivan.

"Ivan, would you care to slice the ham?" Katyusha asked, holding a cutting knife in her younger brother's direction. "I'd do it but, you know..." Her eyes wandered to her rather large breats, which often got in the way of some things. "I'll go get the cranberry sauce."

He accepted the knife and began to cut threw the meat. Eduard motioned Raivis and Toris towards him and quietly said, "Maybe Katy should've let Natalya cut the ham. She knows how much her sister loves knives." It wasn't quiet enough, however, and the girl heard them. She didn't react with the usual glare or hiss, she just stared blankly at them.

"Is it just me, or is Miss Natalya acting differently today?" Raivis asked the two closest to him. Eduard nodded, but Toris but a finger to Raivis' mouth.

"She's acting fine, Raivis," he said. "She probably just had a fight with Alfred earlier. You worry too much, she's absolutely fine."

Okay, that was a bit of a lie. Toris did feel as if Natalya was acting not like herself. _It's not serious,_ he told himself. _She's perfectly fine._

Ivan finished slicing the ham and motioned to his younger sister. "Nattie, may I have your plate?"

Natalya didn't answer, she just stared at her plate blankly. He was convinced she was ignoring him now, and he cleared his throat, his smile fading. "Natalya, may I please have your plate?"

Silence.

"Natalya!" he yelled, his voice sounding rather flustered. Finally, his younger sister locked her navy blue eyes with his slightly violet ones.

"I don't think this Natalya lady is going to answer, just take the plate," she instructed plainly, brushing a strand of ash blonde hair from her face.

"You're Natalya," he said, raising a hand and reaching for her plate. She slapped his hand away.

"I don't know anyone named Natalya," she said as Katyusha strolled back in with the cranberry sauce. She stopped in her tracks at hearing her sister.

"Nattie, please don't play games," Katyusha pleaded, a nervous smile growing on her face. "You're just being silly now. Just hand Ivan your plate, please."

Natalya looked around the dining room and slid a hand underneath her plate. "No," she said, glaring up at her older siblings.

"Natalya," Toris said as he arose from his chair. He had a warm sile on his face as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "We know you're just playing games. It was very cute at first, and still is, but maybe you should stop."

"Don't touch me," the young woman hissed, shaking Toris off and giving him the sharpest glare of them all. Okay, that was normal. Natalya was always extra bitter around Toris, her lover boy, as Alfred jokingly called him.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital and get her some help," Raivis suggested quietly, which cause Natalya to turn in his direction swiftly. She brought her hand up to his cheek and scratched it. He brought his hand up to his stinging, slightly bloody cheek as she arose from her chair.

"I don't need the hospital!" she yelled as Eduard began to dab Raivis' cheek with a napkin. "I honestly don't know who this Natalya lady is, I don't even know who any of you are." Toris' shoulders tightened, Katyusha let out a gasp (and dropped the cranberry sauce platter), and Ivan's eyes widened in shock. "I've been going with what everyone has wanted me to do today, but now I'm utterly confused. All I know is that today is Christmas Eve, but that's all. I can't identify anyone of you." There was a long pause before Natalya spoke again. "I'm going to go find something to... I don't know, _help _me, like that boy suggested."

She turned and took her coat from the rack. As she pulled it on, Katyusha rushed over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Natalya, snap out of it!" she yelled as her brow furrowed. "You know who we are, you really do, just find the part of your brain that remembers." She took in a shaky breath and threw her sister a pleading look.

The younger one paused before shaking Katyusha off. "No, I can't," she said, and her sister relenquished her grip. A tear fell from her eye as Eduard approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Katy," he whispered as Natalya buttoned up her coat. "We'll get her snapped out of this."

She nodded as Natalya stared blankly at the two. "I heard that," she said. "If you really think you can help, I'll let you try. Maybe working with you won't be bad."

Ivan smiled and jogged over to his younger sister. "We'll help you, Nat, you can trust us."

Natalya gave a miniscule smile. "I must be Natalya," she said ever-so quietly. She turned swiftly to the other, her soft smile turning into a devious half-smirk. "Don't you get your hopes up."

* * *

_Well, this isn't as good as I believed it was going to turn out. It's not terrible, but... eh.  
The rest of the story isn't as bad, trust me.  
Review if you'd like (and I really do ask you to). I want to know what you guys think.  
And yes, if you hadn't noticed, this contains a personal headcanon. It's about Belarus, and how if can see her having rather good hearing._

_Ms Maddie~_


End file.
